Sally Anastasia
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: A young princess named Sally tries to go to Haunted Paris to find her family. She has suffered with amnesia for ten years. Only a skeleton named Jack knows but he refuses to tell Sally until they reach Haunted Paris. As they travel, the one who killed Sally's family, Oogie Boogie, and his henchmen, Lock, Shock, and Barrel plan to kill the girl.
1. Chapter 1

There lived an old rag doll queen who had beautiful granddaughter named Sally. She is eight years old right now. Sally has red hair, black eyes and the most wonderful clothes. Sally came to her grandmother as a young skeleton named Jack came to admire the beautiful rag doll. But the cook of the castle told Jack to stay away. The queen, Marie, gave Sally a beautiful music box.

"It plays our lullaby," Sally said.

"Play this every night and think of me," Marie said. Then she sang the song.

**On with the wind, across the sea,  
Here's a song to remember,  
Soon you'll be home with me,  
Once upon a December**

But then a green burlap sack with three kids came to the castle. The sack went by the name Oogie Boogie. And his henchmen were Lock, Shock and Barrel. Oogie plans to kill Sally and her family. So Jack came by in time to save Sally and Marie. But Sally dropped her music box and tried to get it. But Jack stopped her and told her she must get away before the war soldiers come and kill her. One soldier knocked the skeleton out. Outside the castle, Sally and Marie tried to get away. But Oogie grabbed Sally's stitched legs. But luckily Marie used her strength to save Sally. Oogie fell into the cold water and died under there. At the station, Sally tried to catch up with her grandmother.

"Grandma! Please take me with you!" Sally cried.

"Grab my hand, Sally!" Marie yelled. Sally did but she couldn't hold on much longer because her stitches are about to rip. Her hand ripped out and Sally fell, knocking her unconscious and giving her amnesia. Marie thought poor Sally was dead and never got to see the poor princess again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's part one of my latest story, Sally Anastasia. I got my first review on this story. And it was a good review.**

**Sally: That's good. Maybe this was a good idea. After all, I love it, too.**

**Jack: Yeah. And in the ending, Anastasia and Dimitri start to fall in love. I'm looking forward to the ending.**

**Sally: Me, too.**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy part one.**

Ten years later, there have been rumors that Sally survived Oogie Boogie's attack at the castle. And she has been sent to a orphanage and can't remember who she is. At the orphanage, an old woman was telling a woman named Sal, who was rumored to be the girl who was rumored to be the princess who was presumed dead, to get going for her new job as a seamstress. Then the woman saw a necklace Sal had for as long as she can remember. It was engraved saying "Together in Haunted Paris".

"So you're going to Haunted Paris to find your family, huh?" the old woman asked. "How lovely."

"I have to do it," Sal said. "I have no choice to do it. I don't remember anything when I was younger. Maybe someone knows who I am." But the old woman refused to let Sal go and sent her away. But because Sal was a sneaky one, she decided to go to Haunted Paris anyway. On the way to town, Sal met a ghost dog. Sal named him Zero. So the rag doll traveled to town to get a train to Haunted Paris. But she had no ticket.

"Psst. Seek Jack Skellington. He can help," a woman behind Sal said.

"Where can I find him?" Sal asked.

"In the old castle up ahead," the woman said. So Sal went there to find this "Jack" guy. She tried to get in but a bunch of wood blocked the entrance and windows. Sally broke the wood and fell off. Then Sal looked around the castle to see what is inside. Then she saw lovely antiques. One was a vase with dancing bears.

"This place," Sal whispered. "It's like...something like from a dream." Then she sang a song.

**Dancing bears, painted wingsThings I almost remember**  
**And a song someone sings**  
**Once upon a December**

**Someone hold me safe and warmHorses prance** **through a silver storm**  
**Figures dancing gracefully**  
**Across my memory**

Then Sal started to vision a bunch of beautiful women dancing with handsome princes. Zero didn't see it but Sal did and really loved it. Then she continued to sing her song.

**Someone hold me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory**

**Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an emberThings my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember**

**And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December**

"HEY! What are you doing here?" a skeleton yelled. Sal ran off as the skeleton chased her until Sal ran into a painting. The skeleton was amazed to see Sal as he looked at the rag doll. The girl's face looked familiar to the skeleton. Sal was amazed to see the skeleton, too. He seemed familiar to her, too. Sal kept that thought hidden and told the skeleton who she was.

"So you're name is Sal, eh?" the skeleton asked. "My name is Jack. Jack Skellington."

"Well, Jack, can you take me to Haunted Paris?" Sal asked. "I want to see my family to find out who I am."

"I know who you are. But you'll have to find out for yourself," Jack said. Sal agreed and went with Jack to their trip to Haunted Paris. But Lock, Shock and Barrel were up at the ceiling.

"Sally?" Lock asked.

"But she's dead," Shock said.

"How can it be?" Barrel asked. "Unless, it's an imposter." But Oogie Boogie's scepter was glowing, saying Sally is still alive. Finally the three mischievous teens realized that it's true. Then they were sent under the castle. A green figure appeared. It was Oogie Boogie.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my three henchmen," Oogie said. "I have a job for you three. I you to help me kill Sally."

**Me: That's the end of part one.**

**Sally: But be sure to stay tuned for part two.**

**Jack: What will Oogie Boogie do to Sally to kill her? Find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! Here's the next part of the story. But I'll give you all a warning: There might be hate in part of this story due to Anastasia hating Dimitri at first. But don't worry. I support the JackXSally couple.**

**Jack: Yeah. It's not like Emilie hates Sally and I being together.**

**Sally: In fact, Emilie loves the quote "For it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be".**

**Me: That's right. I love to see them together. I even love to see them have children. So, hope you all enjoy. Even with the parts with Sally showing hate in Jack. But don't you JackXSally fans worry. They will fall in love in the ending.**

* * *

Sally, Jack and Zero went on a train to try and go to Haunted Paris. As they were on the train, Sal couldn't stop looking at her necklace. Sal had hatred in Jack for bossing her around. But what neither of them knew was that Oogie Boogie's ghost skeletons were invading the train to make it explode. Zero saw the ghosts outside.

"Sal, wake up," Jack said, shaking Sal but she punched him in the face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were..." Sal said. "Oh, it is you. Well then, that's just fine." Sal saw the skeleton ghosts and got away to see what's going on. Jack ran to the engine room to see the engine overheating. Sal tried to get away but the train was close to a broken track. So Jack and Sal jumped out of the train with Zero still with them. The train exploded.

Oogie was frustrated that Sal survived.

"Take it easy, master. You'll get hurt," Lock said.

"You're right. I should keep calm," Oogie said. "I'll think of the perfect plan to kill that girl. Soon, she'll join her dead family for good." So Oogie waited until Sal went on a boat.

Jack explained to Sal all the transportation to go to Haunted Paris. They rode bikes, rode buses and rode wagons. Finally, they went on a boat to get to the coast of Haunted Paris. When they did, Sal started to get used to Jack and became a good friend to him. Jack gave Sal a lovely dress with black and white with a black bow in her hair. She looked pretty. Then Sal and Jack started to dance as Bonejangles, a skeleton man who joined the journey, was singing. After the song was over, Sal enjoyed dancing.

"I'm feeling a little...dizzy," Sal said.

"Me, too," Jack said. Then they headed back into their room.

That night, Oogie decided to curse Sal in her sleep. Sal was in a very pleasant dream. She was in a field of forget me not flowers and her family coming to her. Then Sal started sleepwalking. Zero tried to catch her but she closed the door. Zero woke up Jack and he saw that Sal was gone. Sal was outside the boat where a terrible storm hit. But all Sal saw was her family, telling her to jump down. Sal was about to do so.

"SAL NO!" Jack yelled.

"Yes. Jump," the man in the dream said. "You're having our curse." Sal was scared and tried to get away. But a bunch of gargoyles attacked her. Then Jack grabbed Sal before she could jump down. Jack told the rag doll to wake up. She did and started panting in fear.

"Oogie Boogie's curse," Sal said.

"Oogie Boogie's what? What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"I keep seeing faces. So many faces," Sal said, crying.

"It was a nightmare," Jack said. "It's alright. You're safe now." He comforted Sal as she cried.

Oogie was so mad he literally lost his head. But Lock, Shock and Barrel told him to calm down. Oogie agreed and decided to kill Sal in person. And to do that, Oogie must go to Paris to kill the girl. So the evil being went to kill Sal.

* * *

**Me: Well, another chapter to the story has come to an end. But will Sal get to Haunted Paris to see her grandmother to ask her who she is? What will Oogie do to Sal to kill her?**

**Jack and Sally: Find out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey, guys! Here's part three. My favorite part is coming up. Where Anastasia reunites with her grandmother.**

**Jack: That part always made me cry.**

**Sally: Me, too. That part is always so beautiful. Maybe this version could be just as beautiful.**

**Me: I'm getting that feeling, too. For all of you, please review.**

* * *

Jack, Sal, Zero and Bonejangles were finally at Haunted Paris. They met a young corpse woman named Emily who told them about a ballet that's coming up. Then Emily asked questions about Sal as Zero watched from a window outside. When the questions were over, Jack thought of a plan to get the reward from Queen Marie in return of Sal. Sal said Emily wants her to go shopping for the ballet. The shopping was wonderful. Jack got a black and white pin stripe suit with a bat bow tie and Sal got a beautiful ruby red dress and Bonejangles got a fancy black suit with a rose in the front pocket. Before the ballet started, Jack saw someone in one of the box seats.

"Look. There she is," Jack whispered.

"Please let her remember me," Sal whispered. Then the ballet began. When the ballet ended, Jack and Sal went to see Marie so Jack can introduce her to Sal. But Marie refused to listen to Jack because she thought Jack was lying because Marie thought Sally was dead after the incident ten years ago. Then Jack's secret was revealed, making Sal mad. Jack was kicked out.

"That was all a lie, wasn't it?" Sal said.

"No it wasn't. Look..." Jack yelled.

"You used me? I was a con to get her money?" Sal yelled. "I can't believe this!"

"Sal, listen! It wasn't like this after so much time!" Jack said.

"No! I don't want to be involved with this any more!" Sally yelled. "So just leave me alone!" She slapped Jack on the side of his skull. Jack tried to get Sally to believe him. So Jack came up with a new plan. He stole a car that Marie was taking to drive back to the castle. Jack took Marie to the mansion Sal was staying in. Jack talked to Marie.

"You have to talk to her," Jack yelled. "Just look at her! Please!"

"I don't want this any longer," Marie said. Then Jack took out a golden disk with a key hole. It was Sally's music box. Jack told Marie to go in the mansion to see if the girl there is the real deal. Finally Marie agreed.

Inside the mansion, Sal was throwing away the stuff Jack gave her. Then a knock on the door was heard.

"Go away, Jack!" Sal said. "Oh. I'm sorry. I-I thought you were..."

"I know exactly who you thought I was," Marie said. "Why do you want me?"

"I want you to know who I am," Sal said. Then Sal remembered her childhood memories. Like when she spilled pumpkin scented perfume on the rug, causing a pretty pumpkin smell. Then Marie noticed Sal's necklace. Then Marie gave Sal the music box and Sal turned the necklace and the disk opened. Then Sal and Marie sang the song.

**"On with the wind, across the sea,**  
**Here's a song to remember.**

**Soon you'll be home with me,**

**Once upon a December."**

"Sally...my little Sally," Marie said. She and Sally hugged each other.

At the clock tower, Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock and Barrel thought of a plan to kill Sally.

"Come on, Oogie," Lock said. "It's just a girl. How can you kill her?"

"She's not just a girl," Oogie said. "She's Marie's granddaughter. She will be the next one in her family to be killed." Then he laughed evilly.

Sally and Marie were looking pictures when Sally was younger. Sally was happy to remember the beautiful memories as a child. Then Sally was declared the next queen when Marie is dead. Jack told Sally that he has to return to Haunted St. Peters berg.

"Good bye, your highness," Jack said and bowed.

"Good bye, Jack," Sally said, sadly. So Jack told Zero and Bonejangles he was leaving. Sally and Marie were at the after party for the ballet. Then Marie left and Sally heard Zero barking, sensing something bad. Sally followed him. As she did, the entry to the garden was closing. Then Sally heard a familiar voice, whispering her name. Sally saw a burlap sack with a glowing green body.

"Who are you?" Sally asked.

"What? You don't remember me, Princess Sally?!" the sack yelled. Then he pushed Sally with telekinetic powers. Sally realized who the sack was.

"Oogie Boogie," Sally gasped.

"Oogie Boogie. Boo hoo hoo," Oogie said. Sally fought Oogie and Lock, Shock and Barrel decided to stop being Oogie's servants. Oogie was about to hurt Sally with his powers but Jack came to save Sally. Then Oogie dropped his scepter.

"This is for Jack," Sally yelled.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Oogie yelled.

"This is for my family," Sally said. "And this...this is for you!" Sally broke the scepter with her heel. Then Oogie melted. He was gone for good. Sally came to Jack, who was unconscious. Sally tried to wake him. But he wouldn't. Sally cried and covered her face in her gold dress. Zero howled sadly. Finally Jack woke up. Sally gave him a hug.

"I...I can't," Jack said.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"Because...I..." Jack stuttered. But Sally stopped him and they almost kissed. Then Zero gave Jack Sally's tiara.

"They're waiting for you," Jack said. Sally looked at the tiara in awe. Sally returned the tiara and wrote a note to Marie. She promised that she'll see Marie again someday. Emily was so happy she cried in tears of joy.

"Oh, they are in love," Emily said under her joy. "It's a perfect ending."

"No. It's a perfect beginning," Marie said. Jack and Sally were on a boat back to Haunted Russia. Finally they revealed their feelings for themselves by kissing. Then Jack picked Sally up and spun her around. Zero watched them in happiness.

* * *

**Me (Crying): Oh. That was so sad. So beautiful.**

**Sally (Crying): I agree. I knew it would be so beautiful.**

**Jack (Crying): Please remember to review this story and tell us what you all think.**


End file.
